


Love and Advice

by GucciGodTae



Series: OT3 Creekyde [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clyde is a meme, Cuddles, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Tweek, Insecurity, Jealous Clyde, Jealous Craig, Kenny and Kyle and Tweek are Best Friends, Kenny and Tweek are Best Friends, Kyle and Kenny are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, OT3, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Relationship Advice, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Tweek and Kyle are Best Friends, friends being dumb, group chats, love is love, makeout, this is why communication is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek is insecure in his relationship with Craig and Clyde. It seems like they like each other more than Tweek. When Tweek breaks down in front of Kenny, Kenny takes it upon himself to help Tweek with Kyle. What happens next will shock you!





	Love and Advice

TacoKing has created Fuck?Shit?

TwitchyBitch: oh god why

Mom: you took the words right out of my mouth, Tweek

TacoKing: Tweek better not be anywhere near ur mouth

Robot: token would never hit on Tweek

Mom: im straight yall

TwitchyBitch: im not goof enouh to hdve many prople hit on me

TacoKing: I think ur a liar

Robot: youre literally dating two people Tweek

TacoKing: two (2) boyfriends

StutterButter: tweek, youre lucky to receive so much love

Mom: I don’t know if you remember, Tweek, but just last week, The Mole was trying to hit on you

TwitchyBitch: THSTD WHAT HE WAS DOINH??

Robot: he what?

TacoKing: let me move my bang so I can read that again

Mom: you guys didn’t notice?? You never leave his side.

TwitchyBitch: wsxit. Does thdt mesnt Kenny was hittinh on me too???

Robot: you innocent baby

TacoKing: Kenny hits on u everyday honey

TwitchyBitch: whst… how dif I not notice

TacoKing: cos ur cute and dense and innocent

Robot: ^^^

TwitchyBitch: im judt…. Shook

StutterButter: its okay tho, Craig and Clyde are really possessive over you

Mom: yeah so you have nothing to worry about

StutterButter: theyre gonna protect you

TwitchyBitch: oh oksy

TacoKing: so now u kno. What r u gonna do

TwitchyBitch: whst csn I do??

Robot: fight

TwitchyBitch: no

School the next day was different. Tweek was hyperaware of every glance and stare in his direction. Tweek shook so badly he could hardly stand. He found himself tipping over and falling, but a pair of hands stopped him. He dizzily looked up and saw Kenny. Kenny looked concerned “Tweek, are you okay?”  Tweek shook his head “t-t-there, gah, out to, to g-get me.” Kenny led Tweek to a table and sat down with him. “Who’s after you?” Tweek shook his head “e-e-everyone.” Kenny rubbed his back soothingly “where are Craig and Clyde?” Tweeks head shot up, as if he just noticed “o-oh god” Tweek whined “t-the, ngh, left m-me.” Kenny sighed and tucked Tweek under his arm and into his side “you need a break.” Tweek couldn’t respond, he was shaking and crying too much. Kenny sighed “focus on me. Focus on my breathing.” Tweek tried and eventually calmed down. Kenny smiled “you feeling better?” Tweek nodded “t-tired.” Kenny nodded “I’ll walk you to class.” Tweek smiled shakily and got up. Kenny grabbed his hand and walked him to class. Tweek went back to shaking. Kenny turned Tweek to face him “breath, Tweek.” Tweek tried breathing, but couldn’t. Kenny held Tweek so Tweeks ear was resting above his heart “breath.” Tweek finally calmed down. Kenny patted his head “you got this, now go learn.” Tweek smiled “t-thank you.” Kenny nodded “my pleasure.” Tweek walked into class and quickly sat down at his seat. He fidgeted and shook in his seat. Where was Craig and Clyde?

His question was answered when they came in, looking messed up. Tweek sighed. They had been doing that often. Disappearing and coming back all messed up.

Ken: yo Tweek

Tweek: Kenny??

Ken: yeah. Just wanted to see how you’re doing

Tweek smiled softly. How nice.

Tweek: yesh im gine. Crisg anf clyde were just making out on thr bathroom I guesd

Ken: and they left you alone?

Tweek: yesh. Buy ots fone. Not that big of a desl

Ken: Jesus they should still try and stay with u and keep it in their pants

Tweek giggled quietly and a few kids around him glanced at him. Craig and Clyde shared a look. Craig pointed at Clyde then Tweeks phone. Clyde was closer so he could lean over and see what messages were being sent.

Tweek: itd fine ken! Dony worry sbout me!

Ken: im always worried about u. especially after this morning.

Tweek: oh… yesh. Im sorty you had to see thst and help

Ken: you shouldn’t apologize. Im always here 4 u Tweeky. Even during panic attacks.

 

Clydes eyes widened. He tried to get Craigs attention. Craig was too busy taking notes.

 

Clyde: jesus can u pay attention

Craig: did you get any info

Clyde: yeah

Craig: spill

Clyde: *spills the tea* apparently Tweek was having a panic attack while we were… out and Kenny had to help him

Craig: ……..

Clyde: moooood

Craig: Kenny,,,, helped Tweek,,, through a panic attack,,,,

Clyde: yes?

 

Craig looked over to Tweek and noticed how calm he looked while on his phone. He made eye contact with Clyde. They had a silent conversation. They really needed to show more affection to Tweek. Make sure he feels like a part of their relationship.

 

Ken: ur really awesome Tweek

Tweek: thank you Kenny!!

Ken: you and I should hang out more

Tweek: really?

Ken: yep

Ken: ah shit I have to go

Tweek: oh gosh!! Hsvr a good dsy Kenny!!

Ken: u 2 Tweeky <3

 

Clyde narrowed his eyes. Craig raised an eyebrow. Tweek shut off his phone and looked up, the other two boys immediately looked away.

 

Craig: spill

Clyde: kennys making a move

Craig: …. Lemme move my bang so I can read that again

Clyde: as proud of you as I am for using a meme rn we have Kenny to deal with.

Craig: Tweek will be pissed at us if we fight him

Clyde: dammit.

 

The bell rang and Tweek gathered his books. Craig swopped in and grabbed some books with Clyde held Tweeks hand. Tweek smiled at them “thank you.” He mumbled. The two boys smiled and placed a kiss on Tweeks cheeks. They walked out of the class and down the hall. They ran into Kenny. Kenny smiled “guess you got your boyfriends?” Tweek nodded “y-yep.” Kenny patted Tweeks head “cutie. I’ll text you later.” Tweek smiled “okay.” Kenny waved at the other two boys and walked away. “You two are close.” Craig said. “H-he, ngh, helped me t-through a, gah, panic attack this morning.” Clyde pouted “I’m sorry we weren’t there, Tweek.” Tweek shook his head “i-it’s fine, ngh, don’t worry.” Clyde kissed Tweek “still, we should’ve been there.” Clyde looked at Craig. Craig nodded “we should be here for you, whenever.” Craig said then kissed him. Tweek smiled into the kiss. “It’s, ngh, really fine.” Craig was about to say something when they were interrupted by Kyle “how the fuck did you three do it?” Tweeks eyes widened “what?” Kyle gestured wildly “how did you all have the courage to confess to each other? I can’t even confess to St-. No one. Please teach me.” Craig flipped him off “no. I hate you.” Clyde stuck his tongue out at Kyle. Kyle turned to Tweek “please.” He pleaded.  Tweek thought for a moment “text me, ngh, later.” Kyle smiled and hugged him “thank you.” He ran off. Craig sighed “are you really going to help him?” Tweek nodded “h-hes been, ngh, obviously pinning after S-Stan, gah, since childhood.” Clyde smiled “we have such a helpful and loving boyfriend.” Craig nodded “such a cutie.”

 

Later that day

Kenny has made a Group Chat named “Homo Bros”

Twink: what?

KenDoll: I made this chat

AGay: I can tell

Twink: Kyle! Hi!

AGay: Tweek!!

KenDoll: thanks for including me yall

Twink: Kenny!

AGay: Asshole!!

KenDoll: Tweek!! FuckHead!!

Tweek: why ewss thid chat made??

AGay: yeah, plz explain

KenDoll: Kyle and I r having a homo crisis

AGay: that’s one way of putting it

KenDoll: we need help Tweek

Twink: why me??

AGay: cos you have two boyfriends

KenDoll: and ur the gayest out of the 3 of u

Twink: you rite

AGay: we should all go out

KenDoll: im flattered but im interested in someone else

AGay: I MEANT HANG OUT LIKE FRIENDS

Twink: kylrs house??

AGay: kyles house

KenDoll: Kyles house

NoHomo: Friday?

Twink: frisy

KenDoll: Friday

AGay: Sleepover??/

Twink: SLEEPOGER

KenDoll: SLEEPOVER!!!!

 

Tweek smiled and shut his phone screen off. He sighed happily. He was making new friends. And they liked him! Tweek grabbed his phone and noticed new messages.

 

Gay Baes

StarBoy: we need to do something this weekend

Jock: yeah!!!

StarBoy: how about Friday??

CoffeeBean: cant

StarBoy: why?

CoffeeBean: plsns!!!

Jock: with who?

CoffeeBean: kennd anf kylr

StarBoy: why them?

CoffeeBean: thry need my help wiyh somrthinh

Jock: okay

CoffeeBean: we csn hang out Satyrdsy tho!!!

Jock: sounds fine

StarBoy: yeah

 

Tweek frowned. They didn’t seem to be that happy or okay with his decision. Tweek sighed.

Friday

Tweek waited at his locker in the morning for Craig and Clyde. He sighed. He should’ve realized that mornings were there’s. Kyle walked up to him “waiting on your boyfriends?” Tweek nodded “I s-should, ngh, realize t-that, gah, mornings are theirs.” Kyle raised an eyebrow “don’t you feel left out?” Tweek shrugged “ngh, sometimes, but t-they give me, gah, a lot of a-attention.” Kyle nodded “how long do they take?” Tweek shrugged “sometimes, ngh, all first period.” Kyle sighed “let’s go to class.” Tweek nodded. Tweek and Kyle walked into the classroom and Kyle took the seat next to Tweek. Tweek smiled gratefully. Halfway through class Clyde and Craig walked in, noticeably disshelved and flushed. Kyle glanced at Tweek and saw him frown.

 

Ky: hey

Tweek: hey

Ky: don’t worry about them. They love you

Tweek: okay

 

Kyle was going to text Tweek back when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up and saw Clyde “you’re in my seat.” Clyde mumbled. Kyle shrugged “you were gone. Go sit in the back, asshole.” Clyde glared at him, but made his way to the back. In the corner of his eye and saw Tweek wipe at his eyes.

 

Ky: tweek?

Tweek: hmm?

Ky: youre crying

Tweek: what? No! im fony

Ky: wanna go to the bathroom?

Tweek: …. Mmhmm

Kyle got up and grabbed his and Tweeks books. Tweek stood up and they both walked out the door. Tweek started sobbing as soon as he was in the bathroom. Kyle held Tweek and allowed him to cry on his shirt. Kyle’s heart broke when he heard Tweek sobs and whimpers. Kyle rubbed his back and shushed him “it’s okay, Tweek.” Tweek shook his head and let out a broken sob “n-n-no its not. T-t-they don’t l-love me.” Kyle sighed “they do.” Tweek sniffed “h-how do you, ngh k-know.” Kyle smiled “it’s in the way they look at you, and act around you. It’s all full of love.” Tweek frowned “I d-don’t know.” Kyle hugged him “we can talk about it tonight with Kenny.”

The bell rang and people came in the bathroom. People being Craig and Clyde. “Tweek?” Craig asked. Tweek put on a smile “o-oh. Hey.” Kyle sighed “we were just leaving. You two can have the bathroom. Come on Tweek.” Tweek nodded and allowed himself to be lead out of the bathroom. Kyle sighed “you don’t have to act fake around me.” Tweeks smiled immediately vanished “I-I’m just sad.” Kyle wrapped an arm around Tweek “it’s okay.” Tweek sighed “I can’t, ngh, wait for tonight.” Kyle smiled “it’ll be fun. And we can talk about your dilemma.” Tweek nodded “thank you.” Kyle shrugged “it’s the least I can do.”

The last bell rang and Tweek bolted to his locker and packed his stuff, he couldn’t wait for the sleepover. He closed his locker and turned around, only to be met with Craig and Clyde. “O-oh, ngh, hi honeys.” Tweek greeted. Clyde smiled “hi, baby!” Craig grabbed Tweeks hand “are you okay, sweetheart?” Tweek nodded “I’m doing, ngh, better.” “What was wrong?” Clyde asked. Tweek laughed “j-just dumb, ngh, thoughts.” Craig kissed his cheek “you can always talk to us.” Tweek smiled “I know.”

Kyle came over “Tweek! We have to go.” Kyle grabbed Tweeks free hand and waved to the other two “I’m taking him now.” Craig glared “like hell you are.” Kyle pretended to look at a watch on his wrist “we have things to do. So wrap up your conversation.” Clyde kissed Tweek “we’re hanging out tomorrow, right?” Tweek nodded “of course.” Kyle rolled his eyes “how touching, but we have to go.”

Kyle pulled Tweek away and they ran to Tweeks house. Kyle smiled and helped Tweek pack a bag “my mom is happy you’re coming over.” Tweek tilted his head “w-why?” Kyle shrugged “she likes you. And I’m always home alone.” Tweek frowned “you don’t hang out with anyone?” Kyle shook his head “I’m too focused on school.” Tweek grabbed Kyles hand “we, we should, nghh, hang o-out more.” Kyle smiled brightly “okay!” They finished packing and walked over to Kyles.

Kenny was lying upside on the stairs. He sat up when he noticed Tweek and Kyle. “Yo!” He yelled. Tweek waved. “Let’s go inside, we have tea to spill.” Kyle said. Kenny snorted “you don’t fuck around.”

Kyle sat down on the bed and patted the spots near him. Kyle had a king sized bed, somehow, so they all could sit in a circle. Kyle nodded to Tweek “speak. This is the circle of trust.” Tweek laughed and Kenny stared blankly “that was a serious way of saying something so dumb.” Tweeks laughter died down “oh, okay, ngh, I don’t think C-Clyde and Craig, gah, find me a-appealing or attractive.” Kenny shook his head “they have to. Look aat yourself, you’re adorable.” Tweek blushed “t-then why don’t they, ngh, take me to the f-fucking bathroom to, gah, make out?” Kenny crossed his arms and thought for a moment “yeah. Doesn’t make sense.” Kyle sighed “maybe they are too afraid to ask.” Tweek scoffed “as if.” Kenny laid down on his stomach and rested his head on his hand “pray tell.” Tweek blushed “we’ve, ngh, done stuff.” Kenny smirked “my advice, talk to them.” Kyle nodded “you’ll never know until you ask.” Tweek nodded “thank you guys.” They both hugged him. “Your turn” Kyle said to Kenny. Kenny nodded “I love Butters.” Tweek nodded “yeah, I, ngh, know.” Kenny flushed “how do I confess to him?” The other two thought for a moment. “He’s a pure baby, so he needs a pure confession.” Kyle said. Tweek nodded “t-take him on, ngh, a date. To l-like a, hng, picnic with f-flowers.” Kyle agreed “flowers for sure. Picnic with his favorite foods.”

“M-make sure you, ngh, don’t c-confess quickly.”

“Yeah. Wait until he’s done eating something.”

“Ngh, r-right, and don’t be, gah f-forceful about it.”

“Especially cos it’s Butters.”

“Never, gah, p-pressure someone”

“Yeah. Tell him something cute.”

“L-like, ngh, tell him ‘y-your eyes remind me of the, gah, sky’”

“That’s cute. Leave out the ‘gah.’ And the stuttering. Pick him some flowers.”

Kenny was taking notes on his phone. He nodded “thank you guys.” Tweek and Kyle nodded and hugged Kenny. “Are we going to hug every time we have a moment?” Kenny asked. Kyle smiled “yes. Hugs are the best.” Tweek nodded “c-cuddles are too, ngh.” Kenny laughed lightly “Kyle, your turn.” Kyle sighed and looked down “it’s no surprise that I love Stan.” Kenny fakes a gasp “you love Stan? Never saw this coming.” Tweek giggled “b-big surprise.” Kyle pouted “whatever, I just don’t know how to do it.” Kenny shrugged “he’s already sucking your dick.” Tweek slapped Kennys arm “that’s n-not the, ngh, way to word it.” Kenny sighed “so why can’t you?”

“He’s not gay,”

“Lies”

“Plus he and Wendy are, a thing?”

“Are they?”

“I think”

“Well then”

Tweek thought “ngh, okay.” The two looked at him. “Okay?” Kyle asked. “I’ll t-text Bebe.”

“You’ll what?”

“G-gimmie a minute”

Tweek grabbed his phone.

Tweek: Bebe

Bebe: yeah?

Tweek: im so congusef. Are wendy anf stan datinh??

Bebe: oh honey no. they broke up last week. This time for good

Tweek: thsnk you

Tweek shut his phone screen off “t-they broke up for, ngh, g-good.” Kyle smiled “thank you, Tweek.” Tweek nodded “I-I’m, ngh, close with the g-girls.”

“So heres what you do.”

“Ngh, go up to S-Stan.”

“Tell him ‘hey, I want your dick,”

“I-Incorrect. Tell him, ngh, h-how much you c-cherish, gah, his friendship.”

“Yeah. Fine. And then tell him how you feel”

“Gah, yeah, be e-emotional, ngh, then confess.”

“Stan had a never-ending hard on for you.”

“Oh Jesus!”

Kyle blushed “group hug now.” This group hug lasted longer than the others. Tweek felt content and comfortable. “Let’s play some video games.” Kenny cheered “yes please!” Tweek smiled and checked his phone.

 

Gay Baes

StarBoy: how are you doing Tweek?

Coffeebean: reslly good!!! I gor somr grest advcir anf I helped them

Jock: what did they need help with?

CoffeeBean: not my tea to spill. Youlk fint our soon wnough

Jock: sighhhh

StarBoy: when will you be home tomorrow?

CoffeeBean: im noy sure yet i

StarBoy: you?

Jock: ???

CoffeeBean: I hsve to go, they are reqirung my assintdce. Ill trxt you two later

StarBoy: fine. Bye honey

Jock: have fun!

 

“S-so you, ngh, need my h-help?” Kyle nodded sheepishly “the coffeemaker.” Tweek shook his head “I’ll f-figure, ngh, it o-out.” Tweek got it to work pretty quickly.

Kenny hugged him from behind “coffee wizard.” Kyle took a snapchat of the scene and captioned it ‘this feels strangely domestic.’ Kyle wanted Craig and Clyde to see what they were missing. Kenny took a selfie of him and Tweek with the dog filters and captioned it ‘Tweek can turn on my coffee maker anyday.’ Tweek slapped his arm after he posted it “I, ngh, c-can’t believe y-you.” Kenny winked “you can’t?” Tweek sighed “I a-actually, ngh, can.” They grabbed their cups of coffee and the popcorn Kyle made. They sat on Kyles bed and decided what to do. “We could, ngh, watch Netflix.” Kenny grabbed Kyle and pulled him into a cuddle, hug, thing. Tweek snorted and took a picture of the two ‘I grt what kylr means abouy domedtic.’ He captioned it and sent it to his snap story.

Tweek was pulled into the cuddle pile by Kyle. “Stranger Things?” Kenny asked. Tweek nodded “s-sure.” Kyle turned on the TV and pulled up Netflix “I’m on the third episode.” Kenny scoffed “you’re far behind.” Kyle glared “I have a life.”

Tweek moved to the headboard of the bed and set up the pillows while Kenny and Kyle argued. “I-I’m done, ngh, setting up the, gah, p-pillows.” Tweek said. The two boys stopped fighting and looked at what Tweek did. “You’re a blessing.” Kyle said. Kenny nodded “if you and Clyde and Craig don’t work out, I’d be honored to add you into Butters and I.” Tweek blushed. Kyle turned on the episode and laid beside Tweek on the pillows. Kenny followed suit. After the episode they found themselves in a cuddle pile, Tweek in the middle. Kyle took a selfie of the three of them ‘cuddle piles are the best!!’ Kenny took one too ‘wanna smash?’ Tweek took one ‘I feel wsrm anf happy.’ They watched episode after episode, but eventually fell asleep.

Tweek woke up to the sound of screaming. He shot up with an “AH!” and a racing heart. He glanced around for the sound and noticed the TV was still on. He sighed. Beside him Kenny groaned “sleep.” He mumbled and pulled Tweek into his chest. Tweek squeaked but curled up on Kenny and fell asleep again.

Tweek woke up again to snickering. He blearily opened his eyes. He was met with darkness. Tweek pulled away slightly and realized he was wrapped around Kenny, his face pressed into his chest. Tweek turned and saw Kyle holding his phone and laughing. “K-Kyle?” He asked. Kyle burst into laughter. Tweek sat up “w-what were you, ngh, d-doing on your phone?” Kyle took a deep breath “taking videos and pictures of you two.” Tweek flushed “delete them.” Kyle shook his head “never.” Tweek launched himself at Kyle and they wrestled on the bed. “Fucking hell you two.” Kenny yelled “it is way too early for this.” Tweek reached for Kyles phone while he was distracted. Kyle moved his hand away just in time. Kenny sighed and took a picture ‘this looks suggestive, but then you realize Tweek is trynna get Ky’s phone. I woke up to this wtf.’ Kenny sighed and pushed the two apart. Tweek pouted “he p-posted, ngh, picture of u-us.” “And videos.” Kyle chimed in. Kenny sighed “I, I need coffee.” Tweek nodded “me too.” Tweek checked his phone.

 

Gay Baes

Jock: Tweeeeeek

CoffeeBean: yes??

Jock: I miss uuuuuuuuuuuu

StarBoy: I miss you too

CoffeeBean: I miis yot guyd too!!

Jock: we saw Kyles snap story…

StarBoy: you look like you’re havin fun

CoffeeBean: I am!! Theyrd reslly funny

Jock: they seem like it. Also ur real close with Kenny

CoffeeBean: yeah!! Hes redlly funu and kind

StarBoy: that’s,,, nice

CoffeeBean: I hsve to go anf make them coffrr. Ttyl

 

Tweek set his phone down and made them some coffee. “Okay. So after we finish our coffee, should we all just go home and prepare for a long day?” Kyle asked. Tweek shrugged “y-yeah.” They finished their coffee and Tweek hugged Kyle bye.

Kenny walked with Tweek out the door. “I’ll walk you home.” Tweek smiled. They made it to Tweeks house. Tweek hugged Kenny “I b-believe in you, ngh, h-have confidence.” Kenny hugged Tweek tightly “you too.” Tweek pulled away “g-go get your, ngh, man.” Kenny laughed “I will.” Tweek pulled out his phone when Kenny was out of sight.

 

Gay Baes

CoffeeBean: im homr now!!

Jock: omw

StarBoy: ^^same

 

Tweek went inside and waited. Soon enough his door opened and he was attacked by Clyde. It wasn’t technically attacking, more like, Clyde yelled happily and threw himself onto Tweek. Tweek squeaked but smiled happily. Craig hugged Tweek from behind “what’s been wrong, baby?” Tweek frowned “i-it’s nothing.” Clyde rested his forehead on Tweeks “it it’s bothering you, then it’s important.” Tweek sighed “a-am I, ngh, attractive?” Craig snorted “is the sky blue?” Tweek shook his head “t-technically no, ngh, t-the sky i-is actually, gah, clear, it j-just reflects the, ngh, color of the o-ocean.” Craig and Clyde stared at him blankly. “Fine. Do I love space?” Tweek nodded. “The, yes, you are attractive.” Clyde kissed Tweek “very attractive. Why are you asking?” Tweek looked down “I just, ngh, don’t k-know why you, gah, wont t-take me to the, ngh, bathroom?” Craigs mouth opened slightly “are you feeling neglected, honey?” Tweek pouted “m-maybe.” Clyde cupped Tweeks face “I’m so sorry I didn’t notice.” Tweek smiled sadly “I d-dint, ngh, say anything.” Craig held Tweeks waist “still, we should’ve seen.” Craig kissed the back of Tweeks head “I’m sorry, honey.” Clyde kissed Tweek softly “we love you so much.” Craig nodded and kissed Tweeks neck “we really do.” Tweek sighed happily “I love you guys too.”

Clyde picked Tweek up and Tweek wrapped his legs around Clydes waist. Tweek cupped Clyde face and kissed him. Clyde sighed and held Tweek closer. Clyde bit Tweeks bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth. Tweek shuddered and moaned, threading his fingers in Clyde hair and tugging. Clyde groaned and pushed Tweek down onto the couch. Tweek looked up at him, flushed and panting. Clyde smiled “still think you’re not loved?”  Tweek shook his head “n-no.” Clyde leaned down and kissed Tweeks neck. Tweek threw his head back and was met with the smiling face of Craig. Craig maneuvered so he was able to capture Tweeks lips with his own. Tweek gasped when Clyde bit down on his neck. Craig moved his tongue into Tweeks mouth and mapped out the iside. Tweek squirmed and moaned. Tweeks hands moved into Craigs hair, tugging and gripping the strand, causing Craig to moan. Clyde moved from kissing Tweeks neck, to both Tweek and Craigs cheeks. Craig pulled away from Tweek and kissed Clyde. Clyde made a muffled noise of surprise, but melted into the kiss. Tweek panted and tried to catch his breath. Clyde smiled and pulled away “Tweek, I’ll take you to the bathroom.” Craig snorted “we both fucking will.” Tweek smiled “ngh, o-okay.”

The next day. Kenny was waiting at Tweeks locker along with Kyle. Kenny glanced at Tweeks neck “I see you talked with your boys.” Tweek nodded “h-how did, ngh, it go w-with the, hng, two of you?” Kenny smiled “Butters and I are official.” Tweek smiled and hugged Kenny “I-I’m so, ngh, proud of you.” Tweek turned to Kyle “you?” Kyle blushed “I tried to tell him how I felt.” Tweek tiled his head. “Instead I screamed at him ‘I love you so much please date me’.” Kyle buried his face in his hands. Tweek hugged Kyle “I-it’s hard to, ngh c-confess.” Kyle sighed “he stared at me in shock, so I ran away.” Tweek cooed “I-I’m so sorry.” Kenny hugged Kyle along with Tweek “this gives me déjà vu.” Kyle sniffed “I-I’m an idiot.” Tweek and Kenny pulled out of the hug “wanna skip school?” Kenny asked. Kyle shrugged “b-but make up w-work.” Tweek wiped away some of the tears on Kyles face “w-we’ll work on it, ngh, t-together.” Kenny nodded “totally.” Kyle smiled “thank you guys.”

They were walking out the door when someone grabbed Kyle, spun him around, and slammed him to the wall. It was Stan. Kyles face flushed “Stan?” Stan smiled nervously “I love you, Kyle.” Kenny high fived Tweek. Kyle smiled “I love you too.” Stan leaned down and kissed Kyle. Tweek clapped “f-finally.” Kenny smiled “been long enough.”

Tweek and Kenny walked away from the new couple. Butters walked up to them “Heya, Tweek. Hi, Ken!” Kenny leaned down and kissed Butters “hey, babe.” Butters blushed “how ya doin, Tweek?” Tweek shrugged “f-fine.” Butter scanned the area “where are your boyfriends?” Tweek shrugged again “bathroom?” Just then he was lifted in the air. Tweek screamed and held onto the hands wrapped around him “sunshine!” Clydes voice sang from behind him. Tweek sighed in relief “p-put me, ngh, down.” Clyde put Tweek down, only to spin him around and into a kiss. Tweek kissed him back. A hand rested on the side of Tweeks face and turned him away from Clyde and to another person. He identified the person as Craig, and then was kissed by him. Tweek smiled. This was happiness.

Behind him he heard Butters say “gosh Ken, Tweek sure is loved.” Kenny responded with “he’s a lucky boy.” Butters nodded “I kinda wanna know what it’s like.” Kenny shrugged “me too.” Tweek pulled away from Craig and turned to the other couple “i-it’s, ngh, exhausting and, gah, o-overstimulating. But, ngh, i-it’s amazing, gah, and the b-best feeling.” Craig hugged him from behind “overstimulating for sure.” Tweek blushed. Kenny whistled “I know what that means.” Butters tilted his head “what do ya mean, Ken?” Kenny winked “I’ll show you sometime.” Butters blushed.

Kyle and Stan walked up to them and stopped. “Thank you Tweek and Kenny.” Tweek nodded “y-yeah.” Kenny patted Kyle on the head “yeah, buddy.” Stan smiled “thank you two.” Tweek smiled nervously, Stan always intimidated him. Butters yelled “oh!” Everyone turned their attention to him. “Butters?” Craig asked. Butters blushed “we should all go on a triple date.” Kyle nodded along with Tweek “Hell yeah!” Kyle yelled.  “O-of course.” Kenny thought for a moment “okay, seems cool.” The other boys quickly agreed.

 

Gay Bois

EmoChild: I was thinking

Monotone: Oh?

McWhoremick: spill

EmoChild: in our relationships, we’re the ‘boyfriends’

McWhoremick: like the manly ones?

EmoChild: yeah. While Tweek, Butters, and Kyle are the girly ones.

EmoChild: Clyde is an outlier tbh

Monotone: hes emotional but hes also hard

McWhoremick:  ;) u would kno

Monotone: anyways

Monotone: so what chat will he be added into?

EmoChild: ???? wdym???

McWhoremick: yeah what?

Monotone: I saw the other halfs of our relationships texting in their own gc today

EmoChild: they have one???

McWhoremick: I kinda expected that tbh

Monotone: I did too lol

 

New Chat The Twinks

BlondeBoy: what is this fellas?

EmeraldGem: yesh whst??

RedFuck: I created this chat cos we are the more emotional and girly ones of the relationship

BrownEyes: hold on

BrownEyes: then y am I here??? Im not that girly???

EmeraldGem: Clyde!! Hi bsby!!

RedFuck: if you two get lovey in this chat, I will kick you both out.

EmeraldGem: clyde who?? Whod thst??

BlondeBoy: this chat is gonna be lit!!!

BrownEyes: *spits out drink* WHERE DID U LEARN THAT???

BlondeBoy: is it bad??

RedFuck: Butters random slang aside, let’s all have a sleepover sometime!

EmeraldBoy: oksy!

BlondeBoy: yes!!!

BrownEyes: hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe i ship kyle x kenny x tweek?? sue me?? i have alot of ships??


End file.
